Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is an important health problem with approximately 1% of the world's population infected with the virus. Over 75% of acutely infected individuals eventually progress to a chronic carrier state that can result in cirrhosis, liver failure, and hepatocellular carcinoma. See Alter et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327:1899-1905; Resnick and Koff. (1993) Arch. Intem. Med. 153:1672-1677; Seeff (1995) Gastrointest. Dis. 6:20-27; Tong et al. (1995) N. Engl. J. Med. 332:1463-1466.
Despite extensive advances in the development of pharmaceuticals against certain viruses like HIV, control of acute and chronic HCV infection has had limited success (Hoofnagle and di Bisceglie (1997) N. Engl. J. Med. 336:347-356). In particular, generation of a strong cytotoxic T lymphocyte (CTL) response is thought to be important for the control and eradication of HCV infections. Thus, there is a need in the art for effective methods of inducing strong CTL responses against HCV.